<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cut out for this by BlaCkreed4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138409">Cut out for this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4'>BlaCkreed4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Knifeplay, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Snuff, Temporary Character Death, Wound Fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:43:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor have kidnapped Logan again. But this time he has a knife and a special vial of poison.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Victor Creed/Logan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cut out for this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kinktober day 21: knife play! I let Victor go wild XD</p>
<p>Also written for the Banned Together Bingo, prompt: happy divorce! That's what you get for marrying Viper, Logan xD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Logan woke up with a massive headache. He groaned as the bright light stabbed his eyes, needing a few blinks before he was able to see properly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was in an empty warehouse, hanging from his wrists. Awesome, as if the headache wasn't enough of a bad awakening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pricked up his ears and sniffed the air, trying to understand where he was and more importantly who brought him there. He grimaced when he got a whiff of something feral and wild, aroused and so horribly familiar: Creed. He cursed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come out, you piece of shit!" he called as he struggled against his restraints.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Victor chuckled, appearing from behind one of the lamps that were aimed towards Logan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi, runt. Happy to see me?" he joked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wolverine growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fight me like a man, you asshole!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, I ain’t in the mood for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan couldn’t suppress a shiver when he saw him take a fucking hunting knife from behind his back. He hated that, it was never a good sign if that bastard had weapons. Then he saw him take a vial of green liquid, which was an even worse sign.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See this? It’s a present from your dear ex-wife. She gave it to me for free when I told her it was for you.” Victor explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh great, Wolverine thought. He hated that situation even more knowing that Viper was involved in Creed’s pervert plan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, shall we start the fun?” Sabretooth grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cracked the vial open and spread the liquid on the blade, getting closer to Logan to press it against his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wolverine was surprised when the light cut didn’t hurt more than usual, there had to be a catch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s workin’ just fine.” Victor purred.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He licked the few drops of blood that were dripping from it, and Logan could feel that some more fell down his still open cut. Ah, there it was, the fucking catch was that it prevented him from healing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why so silent? Cat got your tongue?” Creed provoked him, grinning in amusement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you, you fuckin’ perv!” Logan growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Victor laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I ain’t even started yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t give the runt time to reply, slashing his chest from one shoulder to the opposite hip deep enough to catch a glimpse of his metal bones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wolverine groaned in pain, the burning sensation of the cut staying there instead of vanishing in a few seconds as he was used to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What a nice view.” Creed purred.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan could smell his excitement, he knew he was getting a boner from hurting him and spilling his blood. What he wasn’t ready for was how much the pain grew without his healing factor kicking in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just get on with it, you fuckin’ bastard!” he growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you insist…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wolverine didn’t have the time to regret his words, the sharp pain of the knife cutting into his arm like butter making him hiss. His breathing got heavier as the pain spread and pulsed through his wounds, blood dripping down freely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Victor cut a little chunk of meat out of him, which he brought to his mouth to eat it while looking straight into Logan’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hero grimaced in disgust, glaring back at his nemesis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mh, tasty as always.” Victor commented in satisfaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wolverine opened his mouth to insult him, but he gasped instead, his eyes opening wide and his whole body tensing up. He would have doubled up if he wasn’t hanging from his wrists.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally you’ll have a hole at the right height for me to fuck.” Creed purred in his ear, twisting the knife in his belly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan grunted, his whole body shaking, clenching his eyes and mouth to resist the pain. He felt the blood pour out of his wound as his insides were cut open, unable to heal as fast as usual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He noticed he had been holding his breath only when his nemesis pulled the knife out and he inhaled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck.” He hissed at the pain that even that simple thing gave him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Creed agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled his hard dick out of his jeans, immediately sticking it in the wound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wolverine screamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s see if I cum or your healin’ factor comes back first.” Victor purred in his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held him still before roughly thrusting inside him, his dick easily sliding in and out thanks to all the blood that was pouring out of the wound. He sighed and hummed in pleasure, getting off on the way the runt shouted in pain as much as on the actual fucking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt a shiver of pleasure when he stabbed Logan’s back and heard his voice get hoarse and broken, his face streaked with tears as he winced and shook in pain. He knew he wouldn’t resist for long, it was just too hot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fucked him harder, stabbing and slashing him wherever he could reach, even piercing one of his lungs to see him spit blood and heave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan was about to faint for the pain, wishing for it to be over even for just a moment, praying for his healing factor to kick in already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Victor couldn’t stand the way his runt was getting weaker, all bloodied and shaking, it was just too hot; he forced him to look up at him, then he slashed his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wolverine opened his eyes wide, gurgling as his own blood filled his lungs and drowned him, panic mixing with pain as he was forced to look into Creed’s amber eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sabretooth couldn’t help but cum at that beautiful sight, sinking as deep as he could into Logan’s belly as he unloaded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was the last thing the hero felt before his eyes rolled back and he lost consciousness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he woke up he was alone, laying in a puddle of his own blood, coughing the last clots of it out of his lungs. He patted himself, sighing in relief as he noticed he had healed completely. Then he shivered: he knew Creed too well not to know he would do it all again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>